


Satisfaction

by MB1221



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dominant Chloe, F/F, Light BDSM, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Submissive Victoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MB1221/pseuds/MB1221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria stumbles into a lesbian bdsm club where she meets a certain blue haired rebel who shows her the night of her life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfaction

Victoria stumbled down the sidewalk a little tipsy and a little annoyed at being stood up by a blind date, she was really looking forward to this one the Boi was adorable and she thought for sure she was getting some buy right as her cab pulled away she got a text from her saying that something came up. So instead of hailing another cab she went in slammed back a few drinks and stormed off into the night.

About 2 blocks away she walked past a long line of women in all shapes and sizes leading to a dark lit club, needless to say that she was intrigued and the buzz she had gave her the motivation to check it out. After catching the eyes of a fair share of admirers Victoria had made it to the front door and after showing her ID was granted passage into the mysterious building. 

Once inside Her jaw dropped, Victoria had never seen most of the sights before her, she was in a trance taking in all of these sights, but what really got her excited in a way she couldn't wrap her head around was the sight of a super sexy butch leading a very petite femme around by a leash. Victoria took in the sight of the pair, the butch in leather chaps and vest with a very noticeable bulge in her crotch and the cute femme in a leather bra and thong, she watched the pair as they approached a table with similar couples as the femme was led into the butch's lap where she curled up and began nuzzling her neck.

After watching the table for a little bit she went to the bar to order a drink. When she reached the bar she called over the bartender, when the pretty brunette came over Victoria ordered an appletini and looked around a little more. After downing her drink the bartender said over the music "You look a little out of your depth, never been to one of these clubs have ya?" She asked providing another drink.

"Uh, no I haven't. That obvious?" Victoria asked a little embarrassed as she sipped her drink. "Yeah, it is. What's your name hon?" "Victoria." Rachel laughed and Victoria looked around at some of the other patrons until she saw a blue haired woman in a pair of leather pants, jacket and black t-shirt, Victoria's breathe caught in her throat upon laying eyes on her, the bartender saw and told her "That's Chloe, she's really cool. And you're just her type, care for an introduction? "

Victoria looked at the bar tender with wide eyes "What? I don't know, I mean are you sure? I'm not experienced with this stuff, I don't want to get either of our hopes up." The bartender, Rachel as her nametag said, laughed and explained "Yeah, I'm sure, she's not really into the heavy stuff, just light spankings, a little tie up, nothing too severe. Trust me she's my best friend, you are pretty much exactly what she goes for, so what do you say?" Rachel called over another bartender and told her she was going on break. "Okay, yeah, sounds cool." Victoria said after finishing her drink.

Rachel led Victoria over and she wrapped Chloe in a big bear hug making Chloe struggle, laughing until Rachel let her go, when Chloe turned around to say hi to her friend she stopped in her tracks when she laid her eyes on Victoria, Chloe couldn't help but stare as she felt a big blush grow across her cheeks.

"Chloe, meet my new friend Victoria, she's kinda new to all this. Victoria this is my bestest friend ever Chloe, I believe you two will get along famously. I gotta get back, lemme know if you need anything, bye babes." And with that Rachel was back to work leaving both women to just stare at each other in awkward silence until Chloe finally spoke up "Sorry about Rachel, she can be kinda a goof sometimes. But anyway it's nice to meet you, what brings you here though?" Chloe asked as she scratched the back of her head and offered a hand to Victoria. Victoria replied "it's cool, she's nice. It's nice to meet you too, I knda stumbled upon here." Victoria offered her hand and Chloe reached down to kiss it. Victoria blushed at the gesture as Chloe led them to an open table.

"So what do you think so far Vicky?" Chloe asked sitting close to Victoria running a finger up and down her exposed forearm.  
"It's.... interesting. I'm not sure what I think though. It's all so new to me." Victoria said enjoying the smell of Chloe's leather jacket.  
"Well is it something you think you might be into?" Chloe asked cautiously.  
"Maybe, nothing heavy, but maybe some light stuff, I've never done anything like this with any of the women I've been with before." Victoria confessed.  
"Well light stuff is exactly what I specialize in, a little spanking, a little tieing up, and of course....." Chloe trailed off guiding Victoria's hand to her crotch where Victoria felt a noticeable bulge, which made Victoria blush and she looked at Chloe smiling at the bluenette.  
"What do you say? Wanna come over to my place and try?" Chloe asked moving her lips to an inch from Victoria's.  
Victoria nodded and reached to close the gap between them. Chloe held Victoria in place as she deepened the kiss.  
After they separated Chloe asked "Is that a yes then?" As she stroked Victoria's cheek.  
"It is, yes." Victoria said as they got up to head out. Rachel watched on smiling to herself 'the mega matchmaker wins again.' She thought to herself. 

Outside Chloe led Victoria to her truck where she helped the blonde in and helped her with her seatbelt, kissing Victoria again as she fastened it. Once they were on their way Victoria leaned on Chloe's shoulder making Chloe smile at the contact. They were like that for several minutes until they reached Chloe's apartment building. Chloe went around and opened the door for Victoria and guided the blonde beauty to her apartment. Once inside they were making out passionately until they reached the couch, Chloe had Victoria sit and started talking. 

"Okay, so lemme explain what normally happens. If you're up for it, I'm going to start with a little light spanking, then I'm going to use some silk ties and tie your arms to the headboard, then I'm going to make sweet, sweet love to you. I'm going to show you a very good time and I promise it'll feel amazing. However, if at anytime you want to stop all you have to do is say a safe word, any word you choose. Is that alright? Because if not we can just go easy and avoid all that." Chloe explained feeling a little awkward actually explaining her usual routine. 

Victoria got up and moved to Chloe, kissing the woman on the lips. "Blue." She whispered.  
"What?" Chloe asked between kisses.  
"My safe word is blue." Victoria kissed her again.  
With that Chloe led them to her room, stripping them of their respective clothing along the way. By the time they reached the threshold both were naked, save for Chloe's big, thick, strap-on. Victoria reached down and began stroking it admiringly.

Chloe led Victoria to the bed and sat down lying Victoria across her lap. Chloe lightly rubbed and squezzed Victoria's taut bubble butt in appreciation, Victoria wiggled under Chloe's touch. Chloe reached up and laid a small smack to Victoria's rear. Chloe continued laying ten solid smacks, reddening Victoria's cheeks to Chloe's satisfaction and Chloe reached down to kiss Victoria's cheeks.

She rolled Victoria off of her lap and onto her back on the bed, Victoria looked at Chloe who got up and grabbed a couple of ties to secure Victoria in place. She took Victoria's arms and lightly tied her wrists up and then leaned in to kiss Victoria gently. She then broke the kiss and held up another tie she then asked "Are you ok with being blindfolded? If not we can just go from here."

"No, I'm ok with it. Mistress." Victoria said making Chloe extremely happy as she tied the soft, silk tie over her eyes.  
After making sure the ties were secure enough to hold Victoria but not too tight as to hurt her or cut off blood flow she then began planting kisses all the way down Victoria's body, making Victoria shudder with each surprising, soft kiss. When she reached Victoria's core she then lifted herself from Victoria's body and then moved further down and started planting kisses up her legs, starting at her ankles, then to her calves, knees and thighs.

When she reached Victoria's core again she stopped to look at Victoria's face, filled with lust and pleasure, Victoria was moaning under Chloe's gentle touches, Chloe loved this part, making women moan and writhe from the pleasure Chloe gave them right before she entered them.

Chloe began to plant kisses and licks to Victoria's vagina, making the blonde buck up towards her wanting more pleasure. Chloe then climbed back up and kissed Victoria again letting the blonde taste herself on Chloe's lips. As Chloe made out with Victoria she pressed herself down on top of Victoria, the blonde felt Chloe's thick "dick" rubbing against her, Victoria grew excited about it and whined out "Please, Chloe, please take me. Please." Chloe just smiled against Victoria's neck and reached down to guide herself into Victoria's slick opening. 

Chloe slowly slid her full length into Victoria, letting Victoria slowly adjust to her size and the full feeling provided by her "dick". After she was fully in she started to guide herself out until just the head stayed in, she then slid back into Victoria, providing the blonde with immeasurable pleasure. Victoria bucked up to meet Chloe with each thrust, loving the feeling of having given up control to this beautiful woman, letting her have her way with her, feeling Chloe inside her as she placed kisses along her neck, face and chest. As she felt herself grow closer to climax she let out between moans "Ah... Chloe, please...ah.. can you remove the blindfold? Ah...ah....ah, I want to see you, as I, ohh, as I finish!" 

Chloe reached up and removed Victoria's blindfold and then started pumping even faster into Victoria. As Victoria clutched at the ties she let out a loud scream and collapsed to the mattress as Chloe herself orgasmed and collapsed on top of Victoria. After both caught their breathe Chloe began untying Victoria's wrists and kissed her gently as Victoria stroked Chloe's face with her freed hands.

The next morning Victoria woke up in Chloe's tight embrace. Victoria smiled, feeling Chloe's body warmth behind her, she began tracing her fingers over Chloe's tatoos, tickling Chloe and waking her up. Chloe pulled Victoria in closer and kissed soft kisses behind Victoria's ear, making Victoria giggle like a school girl.

"Looks like I found your soft spot." Chloe joked.  
"You did, but don't go telling anyone." Victoria joked back, turning her head to kiss Chloe.  
"So did you like last night? Overall?" Chloe asked.  
"Yeah, I did. I may even be willing to try some other things, down the line." Victoria said, kissing Chloe again.  
"Breakfast?" Chloe asked.  
"Hmm, sounds good. But how about a shower first?" Victoria replied.  
"Well if you insist. " Chloe said as she got up,still wearing the strap-on and then led a very sexy, very naked Victoria to her bathroom for a little fun before eating.


End file.
